Assassin of the Night
by Ciel Leon
Summary: L was never a child at heart, add the fact that he dispised the justice system ever since he was born and you get a very dangerous Assassin one who takes pride in understanding right & wrong so what happens when he meets a thief interested in him? LxLight
1. Prologue

**_Me:_** Well, I'm an Idiot... I forgot to writ my A/N Before I submitted this! *Whines*

**_???: _**Remind me why I even bother with u. *is annoyed*

**_Me:_** Chaos u came! *runs over to other figure* *Glomps*

**_Chaos: _***dislodges Ciel from self* Why don't you tell them who I am so I can get out of here?

**_Me: _**Okay! Everyone say hello to Chaos my Muse!

**_Chaos: _***rolls eyes* Just start the story now would u?!

**_Me:_** Okay! Okay already! *Glares at Chaos*

* * *

Assassin of the Night

Prologue-The Right Hand of Justice

The pub was busier tonight than it had been in a long while.

But there was only one man that hadn't come to the pub for its alcohol or the marvelous brawls that continued through the night.

This man sat away from all the rest, transparent in the dim light. On several occasions a waitress meandered over to the table where he sat but as quickly as they came they were shooed away.

Waiting for someone had never been one of the mans favorite things to do. But then again, it was his own fault for coming to the bar as soon as it opened; he wanted to be here if the man was early, he didn't want to annoy his… friend…

The man eyed his watch and sighed as he saw it was near the meeting time.

Five minutes later, a young male walked through the bars entrance and without hesitation made his way over to the man.

"Right on time as usual Eugenides."

"If I am always on time then why do you come so early?" Eugenides asked before sitting down opposite the other man.

Eugenides didn't get an answer.

"If you aren't going to answer me why don't you tell me what you wanted to speak to me about Lacrosse?" Eugenides asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Lacrosse took in Eugenides appearance for a second.

The young male had smooth brown hair that matched his chocolate brown eyes and Eugenides body, although thin, was not at all boney, add the sculpted face, perfect angels and velvet skin and one could say that Eugenides was the most beautiful person one could see in a lifetime.

Too bad they wouldn't know how smart or vicious he was.

Damn thief.

"Eugenides, I was able to gather a little bit of info on your fabled Assassin." Lacrosse said quietly.

Eugenides motioned for him to continue.

"Many people believe he is fake or murdering people without just cause, most just believe him to be a mad psycho out for blood." Lacrosse sighed.

"Those who believe him real shudder in their homes whenever his name is mentioned, however there is a rare few that actually know something about him." Lacrosse paused to take a breath of air before continuing.

"Nachtarbeiter, or the Assassin of the Night as they call him here, is often spoken of as the 'Right Hand of Justice'. Some men side with him thinking that his view of Justice is correct and wish to over-throw the original justice system in his favor. Only one thing is clear in my opinion, and that's the fact that he mustn't have agreed with the justice system at a very early age before he decided to take up his post as an official judge of right and wrong."

Eugenides nodded slightly before thanking Lacrosse for the information and making a move to leave before Lacrosse caught his arm.

"Just one question before you leave, Eugenides."

Eugenides turned slightly before sighing and speaking.

"What is it Lacrosse?"

"Why are you so interested in him? Thief though you are, I can't even imagine you to be afraid for your life."

Eugenides smirked.

"I'm interested because I am too nosey for my own good."

Lacrosse shook his head slightly before letting go of the boys wrist and watching him leave.

After a half hour, Lacrosse stood from the booth and left as well.

Their conversation seemed to have never happened.

Little did they know that their seemingly uninteresting talk had reached the ears of someone who knew Nachtarbeiter, or that that person was going to report the curiosity of the younger man to the Assassin.

* * *

**_End._**

**_Me:_** phew well that's it for the first chapter! Next chapter here I come!

**_Chaos: _***rolls eyes*

**_Me: _**Uhhh... U coming Chaos?

**_Chaos: _***sighs* Fine, but i want my coke first!

**_Me: _**O.o looks like my Muse needs Caffiene... *looks warily at pantry holding soda* *looks back at Chaos* *sees death glare* *Shivers*


	2. Chapter 1

**_Me:_**Wahhh...*Blinks* I've Updated Already?

**_Chaos:_** Get over it, the story is so much fun to write why wouldn't you update it already?

**_Me:_** *raises one eyebrow* Laziness, why do you think?

**_Chaos:_** *snorts* your ignoring the fact that _I'M_ the one who opened Word and nearly killed you when you tried to ignore it. *Glares at Ciel*

**_Me:_***trembles* *in a small whisper* that was scarry...

* * *

Assassin of the Night

Chapter One-One Step Ahead

Nachtarbeiter loomed over the railing that ran along the side of the roof looking down and watching his prey.

He couldn't help but sigh softly in annoyance as he spotted a familiar shape in the criminals coat pocket.

A gun.

Foolish murderer, like a gun could stop him, all that the item was was a slight interference.

There still was an 89.95% chance that he would manage his task without taking a scratch.

Poor little foolish murderer.

However no matter how Nachtarbeiter thought of the man he couldn't bring himself to feel any pity.

The man, Coveralk Sunac, had evaded the police and outmaneuvered the judges one too many times already, to bad Nachtarbeiter saw straight through everyone of the mans tricks.

But then again, that was why he was going to die tonight.

He had been astounded and furious at the realization how many times the man had escaped the clutches of prison, let alone fraud.

Nachtarbeiter stood and quickly jumped over the railing to land on the fire escape below before he begun to work his way down to the ground, a smirk slipping onto his face as his feet touched the ground.

* * *

The next morning the police were informed about a body located in an ally in between an apartment building and a flower shop, when they arrived on the scene there were Crime Scene Investigators already swarming around the body, forcing the police chief to struggle forwards to get a peek at the body.

When he did, he realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to have breakfast that morning.

"Sir!" A voice called over to the chief who was trying not to heave the food in his stomach out of his body.

"What?" The Man groaned toward the officer bolting toward him.

"It's Him again!"

The Chief struggled to his feet before regaining his composure and asking, "The Assassin?"

The other officer, a female named Luseal, nodded before handing him a transparent evidence bag.

Luseal spoke as he looked at the items in the bag.

"The killers calling card was found in the mans wallet which had been left open on the ground, the note," Luseal pointed toward the bag, "was found on the victims chest."

The Chief of Police studied the items in the bag.

At the very bottom in the left corner of the bag was the Calling Card, a regular sized office card, however the color was not white with fancy type, instead it was silver with a dark black Hawk engraved on the front.

"Black Hawk..." The chief sneered.

Luseal finished his sentence, "Nachtarbeiter."

Suddenly another officer stepped forward and pointed toward the evidence bag, "May I have a look at that Finnel?"

The Police Chief blinked at the other man.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

The other officer smirked, his bronze hair glittering in the sunlight even as is dark brown eyes focused on Finnel.

"My name is Eudgienes, Finnel"

* * *

Nachtarbeiter stared down at the men in the alley, gaze wandering impassively over the men in police uniforms walking around his prey from last night before a head of celestial bronze hair caught his attention.

He frowned slightly as a memory picked at his consciousness.

The Assassin sat down feet dangling over the edge of the building but hidden well at the angle he was at.

Then a soft song broke through the silence:

"I don't believe in anything

I don't believe in anything

Everyday, everyday  
I just dream away dream away  
To another world  
Everyday I can see  
People all around look at me  
I know what they thinking  
He's such a lonely rider  
He's such an outsider  
Cause in my heart

I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything if your not with me  
I don't believe in anything  
Anything cause you're not with me  
don't believe in anything-"

Nachtarbeiter quickly pulled out his cell phone answering the call instantly.

"L, how has everything gone? Well I hope."

"Yes Watari," Nachtarbeiter answered, "exactly as planned.

* * *

Me: Muhahahaha! I have Revealed L's secret Identity!

Chaos: *Hits Ciel over the head* obnoxious 15 year old!

Me: I'm _Not _15 yet! *Pouts*

Chaos: Tech only to more days!

Me: Two more days and 7 hours and 43 minutes!

Chaos: Enough of this! Stop your whining and go do something important elsewhere!

Me: *Walks Away Dejectedly*

Chaos: Finally, now, me and Ciel do not own L, who belongs to Tusgumi Ohba, or 'I Don't Believe' by Cinema Bizarre.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Me: **_WOW! Did you notice how many people like this story Chaos?

_**Chaos: **_Nope.

_**Me: **_You lazy bum! You aren't even going to thank them for reading are you?!

_**Chaos: **_… Depends how many there are.

_**Me: **_Let's see there's:

~Black-Drazer-1119 ~ Wow, you like this one too? ^^ That makes me really happy! *Hands L & Light Plushies* You deserve these!

~DarkAngelJudas~ Thanks so much for reading this! I'm glad you liked it! *hands Sesshomaru Poster*

~Taylor Fields~ Your Review made me very happy! Thanks so much for your complements, and you are right that everything will be explained later! *Hands D.-Gray Man Poster*

~deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover ~ Heh another person I get to hear from regularly! I'm glad you like this story as well! *Hands hugging L and Light Plush* awww! Ain't that cute? =^.^=

~20eKUraN09~ *whistles*that makes three people that like my stories along with this one! Yay! *Dances* *Hands L glomping Light Plushy* wow … *is speechless*

~Nayeli~ ^.^ thanks for the Favorite! *Hands Harry Potter Key chain*

~DooDooDoo~ *Claps enthusiastically * yes! Another favorite! Thanks for the review! It made my day! *Hands Ichigo Poster*

~Poog~ Poog? Poog! Another regular hi! *Hands Light tackling L Plush*

~Hime~ I spot another Regular! Here! Here! *Hands Plush with L sitting on his chair eating cake*

~~ *Hands Naru poster* thanks for the fave!

~kirly~ Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like this story! *Hands Yugi & Yami Keychain *

_**Me: **_Phew what a long list! Are you going to say thank you yet?

_**Chaos: **_… How many hits and visitors do we have?

_**Me: **_…Fine… O.O *In small voice* we have 264 Hits and 244 Visitors…

Silence

_**Chaos: **_…Thanks…

**_Me:_** and PS. Sorry if any of the cussing offends you, but it _is _the charaters own thoughts. ^^"

* * *

Assassin of the Night

Chapter 2-Well...That's Not Good

~A life of an Orphan.

A hatred of Justice.

A cop living two split lives, a supposed hero.

A hero that's actually a criminal.~

Eudgienes stared up at the towering form of the American Museum of natural history.

"Sir!"

"What is it?" The officer that stood behind him seemed uneasy. but then again everyone aside from him was on edge. They had every right to be, after all, the American Museum of Natural History, located in New York City of all places had just been robbed last night.

"Sir... Some of our men found a body on the North side of the building."

His eyes widened.

Hell this was bad.

This was _very_ bad.

Because this meant that somebody else aside from the thief had been in the building last night.

"Sir, it gets worse, there was no evidence at either of the scenes."

Holy Shit.

_Holy Shit on a Shit sandwich with Shit on top._

This was _not_ good at all.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_American Museum of Natural History, December 19th, 11:34 PM_

_Eudgienes crouched in front of one of the tall windows of the Museum hidden from sight by the Black Clothing he wore and the deep shadows the Museums' stature provided for him._

_He couldn't help but smirk as he easily slid the window open gratefully clambering inside the building, to get away from the cold night air, careful not to leave any marks or prints on the sill._

_Eudgienes stood in the darkened museum for a moment to catch his bearings._

_He was on the museums Southern side in the Spitzer Hall of Human Origins. Eudgienes smirked._

_Eudgienes slipped the bag he'd been carrying to the ground and pulled out a CD Player, automatically checking to make sure his CD was inside, he slipped on his head phones and attached the player to his belt before letting the music play._

_Most people would've thought that this action would attract guards but now-a-days guards disobeyed their bosses and spent their six hour shifts patrolling the Museums corridors in Black everyday outfits, headphones on, music playing, and waving a flashlight around, some patrol guards even wore night vision goggles instead of using flashlights._

_Idiots._

_Oh well, they were going to get a nice surprise tonight._

_Eudgienes fingered the pair of night vision specks before putting them on in a smooth practiced movement._

_His vision flared green for a moment before his eyes immediately adjusted to it._

_Eudgienes looked around himself and quickly spotted what he was looking for, a ventilation shaft, one of the few flaws in the museums security aside from its' guards._

_Reaching up he slide the vent open humming along with the song he was listening to before it ended and he pulled himself up into the small compact space, carefully maneuvering himself around he grabbed the vents lid pulling it shut behind him smiling slightly when he saw the gloves he'd worn._

_He couldn't help but stop to listen to his music whe he heard his favorite song stream throught his headphones h__e waited for the song to finish before he started to stealthily moved forward._

_After about 20 minutes of crawling through the shaft he reached his first destination._

_Helloooo Control Room._

_Quickly kicking the shaft open he made his way to the control console and the sight of a sleeping guard greeted him grinning he set his pack down again and retrieved a second disk from his bag and inserted it into the main computer instantly pressing pause before the disk could play over the intercoms and after grabbing his bag and a small remote that was the only means of controlling the main computer, he booked it back into the vent closing the entrance behind him._

_Smirking he shifted around in the shaft so he could get a better view of the main computer before pressing the volume + button on the romote, watching contentedly as the volume on the computer reached its max before pressing play on the remote and heading off toward his final destination taking off his head phones to listen to the music that now streamed through the whole museum causing havoc among all of the guards._

TV is on, and I'm talking on the phone.  
PC left on too, all at the same time.  
No space on the floor, I could open a store.  
It's almost 4, questions on my mind.

If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?  
Ain't no sleepless night, ain't goin' to kill me.  
If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?  
What's the big deal? I am all I need.

Tigers following me, spiders watching me  
As if they're my friends, waiting for me to sleep  
Words they throw at me, are binging me down  
But I'm reaching out toward a higher ground

If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?  
Ain't no sleepless night, ain't goin' to kill me.  
If I lose 'em all, what would happen to me?  
What's the big deal? I am all I need.

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
Too heavy if you want to win the game  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
They got a better place to go to anyway  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want!

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
Too heavy if you want to win the game  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want! (That's Freak SHoW!!)

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
They got a better place to go to anyway  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
Too heavy if you want to win the game  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want! (Bring it on!!)

Just throw them away,  
Take all away  
They got a better place to go to anyway  
Get out of my way,  
Take it if you want!

_Eudgienes struggled to control his laughter every time he passed an opening in the ventilation system, just watching the guards run amuk in the dark over his favorite song made him want to laugh his ass off._

_The guards were acting like scattered mice, running every which way trying to find the one thing he possessed._

_Oh how wonderful remotes were._

_Soon, all too soon in Eudgienes opinion, he reached his final destination and hopping down from the vent he made his way carefully over to a jewel case at the far end of one of the exhibits._

_Carefully he examined his prize, The Rouge Oros, a necklace built with five of the worlds rarest gems ingrained into its' design. The Black Opals, Red Diamonds, Jeremejevite, Bleu Garnet and Jadeite gems seemed to sparkle up at him, just begging him to examine them._

_Smirking he placed his bag on the floor for the last time and began the precarious task of removing the item from its prison._

_Fifteen minutes later he was out of the Museum his favorite song still ringing in his ears._

_

* * *

_

And now here he was, 3 hours later dressed in work clothes running back into the museum to see a dead guy that wasn't even supposed to be in this building at all.

"Captian Lurevia!" One of Eudgienes officers motioned to him.

"Sir we found this near the body." The officer handed him an evidence bag with a peice of paper inside.

Suddenly remembering the note found at the last crime scene he called over one of his lieutenants and sent them to retrieve it from his office before glancing down at the note.

_Ladies and Gentelmen,_

_I have now sent you several notes and hope that you now realise that i am not joking in any of these letters that i have sent._

_I wish to meet with one man, those of you who dutifully read my notes, i have only one thing i demand of you, find Light Yagami._

_My next victum is a man who recently visited this Museum._

_Regards,_

_Nachtarbeiter_

Well, this was going to be interesting.

Eudgienes stared at the note for a moment,before shouting out to his officers:

"Okay, Someone call Forensics and all the rest of you, go HOME!"

He was going back home himself, he didn't want to visit this Museum any more than he already had in two days.

He joined the mass of officers leaving the building and waited outside for his lieutenant to show up with the note he'd requested, and thirty minutes later he was on his way back home.

* * *

**_Me: _**Sooooooo... What Now?

**_Chaos:_** Caffine, NOW!!!

**_Me:_** 2,201 Words too much for one chapter?

**_Chaos: _**YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!

**_Me: _**Okay go take a nap after you down a soda got it? *Pats Chaos gingerly on shoulder before walking away to play video games*

**_Chaos: _***drowsily* mmmmmm'kayyyyy


	4. Chapter 3

**_Me:_** I Love Foxes! :3

**_Chaos:_** She also love to write.

**_Me:_** Reviews are also greatly appreciated! :3

**_Chaos:_** they make her feel warm and fuzzy.

**_Me:_** Wait! Aren't we supposed to have this conversation after the chapter?

**_Chaos:_** Don't Know... But I don't Really Care either...

**_Me:_** anyways, Thank to all of my reviewers out there! u make me so happy! :3

**_Chaos:_** Uhggg... She's doing the kitty face thing again... -.-;

* * *

Assassin of the Night

Chapter 3-Kit

The moment Eudgienes walked through the threshold of his one story home he immediately remembered that he'd forgotten to do something.

He hated to forget anything, and he'd forgotten to leave something important at the Museums display case that he had stolen from last night.

He'd forgotten to leave his calling card.

Damn it.

Eudgienes sighed he'd take care of it in a minute.

He walked out of the foyer and down a small hallway before he entered the living room, and ignoring the slight droop in his posture headed towards his favorite chair in the living room. A soft velvet armrest, but just as the chair came into view he noticed it was already occupied by someone, or rather, something.

Eudgienes growled softly in his throat at the culprit and, hearing him, the occupant in the chair poked its small furry face over the back of the chair.

"Kit, get out of my chair."

The little critter obediently clambered out of the chair and padded up to him and gave Eudgienes a look that said, _'What happened? Did you have a bad day?'_

Eudgienes sighed softly and stroked his pets orange fur softly.

"There's a reason I hate cats," he muttered softly, reaching back to scratch Kits ear, "and the main reason is that they are lazy fur balls that like to reek havoc in homes, which is why I love foxes."

Kit seemed to grin mischievously up at him.

Scooping Kit up into his arms he made his way back to the arm chair Eudgienes sat down in the chair with his pet fox in his arms.

"Hey Kit… Can I ask you a favor?"

The fox looked at him pointedly, narrowing its eyes.

"Fine, Fish for dinner."

The fox in his arms looked back at him smoothly '_Good, now what is it you want me to do?_'

* * *

Kit raced along the sidewalk his small paws clicking quietly and quickly against the pavement as his strong muscled legs propelled him forward.

He loved the wind that raced past him enjoying the feeling as it brushed softly through the fur on his back.

He was very careful with the item in his mouth; the slightly thick parchment paper was silver with a fox engraved in it and a word in slanted Monotype Cursive.

Kit knew what it said, he'd been taught to read by his owner, it made them both proud to know that he could understand and interpret what he saw, read, and even what he heard.

The card was signed with one name: Vol

Eudgienes code name, or rather his second alias.

Looking up at the sky, Kit was infinitely glade that there were no clouds in the sky knowing a whole range of problems that it would cause, Kit turned quickly and bolted hurriedly down Fourteenth street and then again when he reached Constitution Avenue N.W.

Slowing down to a walk it examined the building, measuring it up before he noticed that the shop next to the Museum was already open, if Kit could've he would've smirked.

The small fox padded over to the shops door and pushed it open gingerly with his snout entering the building and sprinting up a flight of steps toward the shops' interior, as he reached the opening to the shop Kit noted that the shop keeper was turned around and before he was spotted, Kit darted behind a pile of boxes before sizing up the small shop.

Everything from books to jewelry lined the shelves nearby, the shop keeper was stationed behind a a wood counter with a door that would've had to be lifted to gain another man entrance; in Kits' opinion, it was a serious design flaw, especially since the place where he wanted to go was almost in his line of sight, a thick door with... oh imagine that, a doggy door. This was almost perfect, only problem was... well where the dog was.

The shop manager passed the door quickly before yelling out: "Snicks! Get in here or you'll get sick!"

Kit heard the familiar sound of a dogs' paws clicking against pavement only a few feet from the door way, and without any warning, Kit bolted out of hiding place, through the gap in the counters' entrance, and out the doggy door skidding around an old female Greyhound who stumbled before starting to bark her head off.

Kit heard the manager start yelling at the dog for its loud mouth before he focused on the building in front of him.

Leap, land on top of column, leap across the columns to the other side toward the window Eudgienes had opened the night before, ignore ventilation system in the ceiling look for vent down hall, vent should be open because of maintenance, once in vent 50 yards forward than turn left, another 20 yards turn right, 30 yards than take another right, left at next opening, after 70 yards exit shaft, climb on top of case, put card down, leave.

This would be all too simple.

His plan thought out and at the forefront of his mind, his paws still hitting the floor of the buildings roof Kit jumped into the air a second before he ran out of ground, Kit landed carefully on the pillar that had been in front of him only a moment before.

Kit easily made his way to the opposite end of the building before hoisting himself up onto the buildings roof quickly making his way over to the open window, Kit squeezed his small form through the window but as soon as he hit the floor he spotted a flashlight dancing off to the left side of his vision.

Kit turned his head away before he froze.

But as luck would have it, the guards' flashlight landed upon him.

Kit cursed softly in his mind.

"Hey little fella what're you doin in 'ere?"

Oh even better the accursed guard was drunk. He was seriously going to maim this human two legged if he came any closer to him.

The guard sealed his fate when he took one more step toward the fox.

Carefully dropping the card onto a low shelf of a table that was right next to the window, Kit snarled at the man before launching himself at the man careful to knock out rather than bite and claw like he so wanted to.

The guard already unbalanced flew backward by Kits attack, his head hit the floor and he was out a second later.

_Damn Guards._

Kits ears twitched as he realized that there was music loudly streaming through the intercom system.

_Hummmm, Freak Show by Abingdon Boys School, Defiantly Eudgienes._

Kit padded back to the small table plucking the card off of the low shelf easily before doing what he came to the stupid museum to do.

Leave Eudgienes' Calling Card.

* * *

Eudgienes was done cooking the fish for Kit when he heard soft pawing at the front door.

Placing the grilled fish on a plate he walked toward the door and opened it for Kit immediatly shutting the door after the fox had darted inside.

When Eudgienes rentered the kitchen he spotted Kit sitting patiently on the kitchen counter.

"Go ahead."

The fox eagerly launched itself at the plate of food and was done quicker than one person could've thought he would be.

Eudgienes shifted slightly frowning when he felt something in his pocket jab into the skin of his leg. Eudgienes thoughtfully reached into his and pulled out a small evidence bag that he recognised from earlier that morning.

The note that had been left at the Museum on top of the dead body. he paused before rereading the note.

He stopped reading as his eyes came in contact with the last two sectences on the paper.

_I wish to meet with one man, those of you who dutifully read my notes, i have only one thing i demand of you, find Light Yagami._

_My next victum is a man who recently visited this Museum._

Wait, he was the last person to visit the museum wasn't he? Oh, shit, and he wants to find Light, no, he wants to meet _Me!_

Light growled at the paper, well, this would be fun wouldn't it?

More like psychotic.

Light sighed.

"Looks like i'm actually going to meet this bastard huh?"

Kit leaped down from the counter top and padded up to him just as Light bent down and scooped him up.

Light frowned thoughtfully, the Assassin of the Night was going to get a Shock tonight.

* * *

L blinked up at the message writen in latin that was written on the Museums wall all done in washable paint but printed in capital letters and signed by the one person he'd been searching for for about 3 years.

Opportunus mihi procul Brooklyn Museum of Professio tommorow procul 1130: in oriens. - Aduro

Translated: Meet me at The Brooklyn Museum of Art tommorow at 11:30 in the morning. -Light

Well, this was an interesting development.

* * *

**_Me:_** I'm Aren't I?

**_Chaos:_** Extremely.

**_Me:_** Soooo do i update 2 days from now?

**_Chaos:_** If u get the chance, yes.

**_Me:_** U just want me to shut up don't u?

**_Chaos:_** Maybe.

**_Me:_** Or is it because some people think ur a girl?

**_Chaos:_** ... Shut up! I'm a Male got it!

**_Me:_** *snickers* Anyways, I am looking for a beta people! Volunteeres or suggestions would be great! ^^;

**_Chaos:_** Ur pushing ur luck.

**_Me:_** And don't i Know it...


	5. Chapter 4

Me: well this took forever for me to be smacked in the head with.

Chaos: No shit Sherlock

Me: says the muse who went all mopey on the Author

Chaos: I was not mopey! I don't _do_ mopey

Me: then why werent you shouting at me to write this and follow your every whim?

Chaos: ... you... have a point... there...

Me: -Glares- Yes and we both know it.

* * *

Assassin of the Night

Chapter 4- Meet and Greet

* * *

L whirled as he heard the soft retreating sound of footsteps, and within the span of a second Ls' soft, and curious demeanor became cold and hard.

Then, after a moment of hesitation Nachtarbeiter was on the move, sprinting down the museums hallways following the reoccurring noises of the museums unknown occupant.

After several sharp turns, and stops to listen for any type of noise Nachtarbeiter skidded to a stop listening warily when the noise faded out all together. Carefully, Nachtarbeiter took one step into the room before surveying his surroundings.

The room was filled almost to the brim with priceless artifacts that left very little room for maneuvering, the glass cases shimmered underneath the light of the moon which spilled in through the many windows within the walls of the square shaped room but there were several different areas where no moonlight reached. Two thin nearly invisible staircases led up to the second level within the room which contained a smaller amount of windows. The upper level was almost covered in darkness, leaving room for imagination of what lay at the top of each staircase.

Cautiously, Nachtarbeiter took another step forward, eyes searching the shadows as he waited for some other noise.

_What the hell is going on?_

After a moment of indecision Nachtarbeiter stalked quietly forward, heading toward the stairs after determining that there was nothing in the shadows on the first floor.

Nachtarbeiter froze as he heard a nearly inaudible shuffling noise.

* * *

Vol glowered at the bag he'd slung over his shoulder.

Noise was not something he desired when he was so close to being discovered, _especially_ since Nachtarbeiter was most likely within the museum.

Vol stiffened as he heard quiet footsteps advancing toward the stair case on his left, turning quickly back to the glass casing that had once held an emerald encrusted Cameo from the Victorian era, checking to make sure he'd remembered to reseal the case with his calling card resting within it.

Nodding to himself, Vol stood only to freeze as he heard another footstep, it was closer this time, so close Vol could feel his whole being thrum with adrenaline and thrill.

Turning quickly on his heel, Vol sprinted towards the banister that lined the edge of the top floor, narrowly avoiding the many cases lining the banisters edge, and grinning wickedly he climbed atop the banister, eyes glinting mischievously in the darkness as he sidled toward one of the many glass cases within a few feet of his position atop the railing.

The person, whoever they were, was nearly upon him, and immediately sensing the presence near his right, Vol lashed out, not at the person but at the case in front of him, shattering the glass around the unknown artifact.

The effect was immediate, an alarm began to blare, the overhead lights flashed on, unbelievably bright compared to the darkness that had once been, and a somewhat familiar sound of a gate slamming down to block the exit.

However, the windows had no security feature.

Without a second thought or a glance back to look at the other occupant, Vol stepped back from the railing letting himself enjoy the split second of air whipping past him before he landed in a crouch taking off towards the nearest window. Once he reached it, Vol began to kick at the glass repeatedly, when his foot connected with the glass the third time the window shattered.

Carefully, Vol lept onto the windowsill, and just as he was about to leap through the opening he spotted something black out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head around to get a better look Vol suddenly felt pain flare up his spine before his body came into contact with hard cement.

Slightly disorientated, Vol struggled not to black out before he became aware that someone else had just come through the window. Immediately, he felt his body move, doing a backwards summersault before he was once again on his feet throwing punches and kicks at his attacker, he could feel his attacks being blocked and thrown back at him and five minutes later he felt his left fist hit the chest of his opponent just as he was thrown back by a hard kick to his own stomach. Vol was breathing hard, standing a good five feet away from his opponent when he heard it.

Sirens.

Immediately, his head snapped toward the noise before he directed his gaze at his attacker.

The sight that greeted him was achingly familiar and brought so many painful memories up to the forefront of his mind.

His eyes widened slightly before he became aware that the sirens were closer than before, hissing Vol whirled around and sprinted over the fence behind him, vaguely aware of the black haired obsidian eyed male attempting to follow him quickly jumping several more fences he leapt over one facing the street and sprinted down the block, no longer hearing the sound of following footsteps.

After a few more minutes of sprinting Vol slowed to a walk, before turning in the direction of his home, he was out of breath and his mind stuck in a memory.

* * *

Chaos: So did that go how it was supposed to?...

Me: Don't know but I liked it. -Grins-

Chaos: ...

Me: Don't you dare!

Chaos: ...

Me: NO MORE MOPING OR I SWARE I'LL, UH, DO SOMETHING!

Chaos: and on that note

Me: PLZ for all that is holy!

Chaos: what she means to say is

Me: PLZ R.E.V.I.E.W


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N**:_ Sorry this took so long, however if it makes any of you happy, its a little bit longer than usual.

* * *

**Assassin of the Night**

Chapter 6- Decisions

* * *

Nachtarbeiter slowly adjusted his run to a walk silently watching the approaching cop cars as they sped past him towards the museum he and the thief had just vacated.

Why had that thief seemed so familiar? Why had he chosen to rob The Brooklyn Museum of Art the exact night that-?

No.

There was no way.

No reason why…

Was it possible that it had been Light that…?

No. Just NO.

L closed his eyes and breathed in sharply, the memory he had of the brief fight replaying itself as L slowly began to pick it apart.

L abruptly opened his eyes as confirmation flooded his entire being.

It hadn't been much that had given Light away, in fact it was only because he had known Light that he recognized him. In his first initial attack on the thief, Light had given himself away with the swift backwards somersault he'd done. Normally this wouldn't mean anything, however the abrupt movement had also helped wash away L's doubts.

The move may have been abrupt, but it was quick, careful, precise and well practiced.

There had also been the slight twist in the torso before the actual somersault that L was and would forever remember.

However, Light was a thief and no matter how much L wished otherwise, his job was to rid the world of criminals.

His duty.

Good God, how L hated himself in that moment.

* * *

Light stared blankly at the wall opposite the arm chair he was silently sitting in only vaguely hearing the soft snores emitted by the napping Kit in his lap.

After a moment more Light closed his eyes briefly bringing a hand up to pinch the arch of his nose, sighing softly as his eyes searched the room distractedly, his sight lingering on the Birchwood desk in the far corner. The desk was almost spotless, only a Black LG Flatron W1942T monitor, a silver Dell Inspiron 530 computer, and a Keyboard present.

Light's face contorted into a grimace before he shifted Kit from his Lap to his arms, stood, and approached the computer. Quickly sitting down, Light booted up the computer, his hands briefly hovering over the key board when the machine asked for a password.

Sorrow seemed to flicker across Lights' face before he slowly typed in the password, each letter a blow to his conscience.

Within the silence of the room the slowly typed letters emblazoned themselves in his memory one by one. L, L, a, w, l, i, e, t.

Light was hard pressed not to leave the room as he stared at the screen before reaching for and pressing enter.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

"Are you sure about this Eudgienes? You want to resign?"

Light sighed softly before raising his eyes to gaze into the face of his boss.

Nimacawa Lorenze was a great boss, though just like it always had, his face held a look of utter tiredness. Even though it often seemed like the man would reach out and try to strangle you for stupidity, the guy was a good man.

Light just gave a stiff nod, knowing inwardly that if his chief saw any, _any,_ hesitation at all, that he would probe and attempt to change Lights' mind.

Unfortunately this was a subject that Light could not be budged on and in any case, if he waited around any longer L would find him.

And might as well kill him.

"Very well, you… have my approval."

Light couldn't help but give a small smile.

* * *

Light paused as he started down the stairs that lead away from the office building.

He could feel someone watching him.

He had gotten so accustomed to the feeling that it was almost as if he had developed a sixth sense.

Quickly Light shifted his bag off of his shoulder after stepping out of the entrance way, slipping the bag open, Light let his hands riffle through his neatly organized possessions pretending to look for something even as his eyes scanned the crowded street from under his fringe.

There! Near that alley!

Hidden in the shadows was a man stooping towards the ground mumbling in a seemingly incoherent way, causing passersby to throw him disgusted glances.

Normally this wouldn't seem like anything unnatural or out of place.

However that man was staring directly at him.

Grabbing a random sheet of paper Light raised it to his eyes pretending to have found something worthwhile before slipping it back into his bag, readjusting the strap, and starting across the stree towards the man in the alley.

* * *

L had been calmly sitting at the top of one of the tallest buildings near the police force office.

He had just been doing his regular scan for criminals before he had seen the male brunet that had just exited the office stop walking and riffle through his bag.

This isn't what caught his attention.

From his position he could see the man staring up through his bangs toward a person in an alley across the street.

L's eyes narrowed.

The brunet had brown eyes.

_Chocolate _brown eyes.

Eyes he had seen only two weeks ago.

* * *

Light came to a stop at the alleys entrance, fury cleverly hidden that one would only notice it if they were staring into his eyes.

"Good evening." Lights' voice was gruff almost bordering hostile as he stared down at the man.

The mumbling stopped.

The passersby didn't bother to look in their direction.

"Good evening Light Yagami."

* * *

L had moved swiftly towards the alley eyes focused on the brunet, occasionally darting toward the slimy mongrel stooped forwards.

Something inside of him was coiling in both rage and uncomfortably in his stomach as he gazed down upon the seen with scrutinizing eyes.

L knew he had missed some part of the conversation but what was said next shocked him to his core.

"Good evening Light Yagami."

L had to force himself not to hiss or snarl at the men below him.

Hypothesizing about one thing and knowing it were completely different than having the bare fact thrown into your face.

L recoiled slightly.

Light...Light was the thief? Light was Vol?

L closed his eyes tightly, it was almost as if an open wound had been drenched in acid.

* * *

"What do you want?"

"Oh my dear, dear Light-kun- "

"Shut it asshole! I'm not your dear anything! Why don't you go rot in a god-damned ditch! First you kidnap me! Then you turn me into a criminal! What do you want now? My life on a silver platter?"

"But little Light... We already have your whole life on a silver platter. Or could you possibly have forgotten our little threat from so long ago, hmmm?"

Light growled.

"What do you want!"

The mans tone turned serious in a split second.

"We want you to stay here, lead him on a wild goose chase, get him off your tail, then Lord wishes to see you."

Light couldn't hold back the strained bark of laughter that slipped passed his lips, which echoed even along the inner part of the alley.

"Stay here? Lead him off of my tail? you guys are dolts I swear! I can't escape the man who was always one step ahead of me, I can't stay here considering he would ketch me if I did. I believe he's watching me even now, although I would be surprised if you believed me. Oh, and since you have nothing reasonable to speak to me about I'm leaving."

Raising his hand slightly as he walked away, Light failed to notice the dark shadow that had suddenly dropped down from the roofs above.

Nor did he hear the screams that left the alley as he emerged from the alley itself and let the crowd sweep him away.

* * *

**Me:** And Fin! Lookie plot twist! *Points enthusiastically at screen*

**Chaos:** -.-"

**Me:** Whats goin on Chaos my absolutely...

**Chaos:** *blanches*

**Me:** Evil, great, idioticly smart Muse!

**Chaos:** Ummmm... I'm guessing you got hyper again, otherwise you wouldn't be saying this type of stuff...

**Me:** Anyways, enough about you! I have posted a poll for you guys my dear readers, The question is simply who would you like to be Dominant?

**Chaos:** ^.^" yeah... I'm leaving before she starts spewing something about well, I don't want to know.

**Me:** Chaos wait up!

**Both:** Oh and before we forget please review!


	7. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
